


A Child of Two Worlds

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bullying, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Conflicting personalities, warring beliefs, unsure parents. They are just some of the hurdles and worries young Spock faces. Will other Vulcans ever be able to accept him for what he is? More importantly, will he?(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	A Child of Two Worlds

"Spock," came Amanda Grayson's voice, loud enough to wake up the whole of Vulcan. "Spock!"

"Yes, mother," Spock said, wearily, his eyes still half closed.

"Get up!" Her voice came again.

Spock looked startled, " What is the time?"

"It's 10 o'clock."

"Yes...?"

Amanda sighed, "it's your first day of..." She didn't really know what to call it "... School."

"Mother, it is not really 'school' but that term does satisfy its meaning to some extent."

"Yes, well, you'd better get a move on!" She said hurriedly. "I'll leave you to it," then Amanda left Spock to fully wake up. "Teenagers," she sighed as she walked out, with a smile.

Once his mother had left, Spock sat up in his pants and sighed. He knew more schooling meant more socialising and for him, socialising was bullying. He got up, washed and pulled on his clothes. Today was going to be a long day.

Spock made his way through the maze of learning pits, enveloped in mathematical and algebraic formulae. He knew he could work out those scientific problems, but it wasn't always as simple as that.

"Hey, Spock!" A loud, patronising voice spoke up.

To start with, Spock didn't realise that voice was addressing him, he was too fascinated by the mathematical problems swirling around his feet.

"Oi! Spock!" There was that voice again.

"Yes?" Spock turned around. He did not like what he saw. He should have recognised that voice, but to be honest, he was too tired and, he was embarrassed to admit, day-dreamy. "I believe you are talking to me."

"Yes, your name is Spock, is it not?" That voice said.

"What is it you wish to say to me, Suvak?"Spock asked, impatiently.

Suvak's pointed ears pricked up. "Your mother..."

"What of her?" Asked Spock.

Suvak seemed to gather his thoughts, "she's a human whore."

"I have not done anything to offend you, Suvak, why are you saying these things?" Spock looked take aback, but tried not to show an emotional response to the older, stronger Vulcan.

"Yes you have. Your mother, was a," he almost spat out the word, "human."

"I fail to see how that affects me offending you."

"She was human. Your father disowned the Vulcan race, for giving into her."

"My father did not disown our race," Spock maintained.

But, Suvak still had more insults to come. "Your father was a traitor." Suvak's face twisted into a sneer, "he was a liar."

"My... father... was not a liar." Spock tried to keep his emotions from being unseen, but he had not yet achieved the state of Kolinar and this was hard. He loved his mother, and  
his father very much, he knew it, but he could not tell either of them, especially not his father.

"Your mother threatens to taint the logical ways of Vulcan. She will poison it with her human emotions. Just as she poisoned your father." He paused, probably for dramatic effect, "and you." Suvak said, despite being almost purged of emotion, he still found this moment joyful.

Suddenly Spock felt a huge fountain of anger build up inside of him, something he had never felt before. He felt as though a volcano had erupted inside him and he could not control it. "What..." Spock paused. "Did..." He paused again. "You say?!"

"You know very well what I said." The older Vulcan showed no sign of faltering.

"Aaarrggghhh!" That immense feeling of rage inside of him had finally reached its maximum, and he tossed the 'playground bully' into the learning pit, tossing and turning. The two teenaged vulcans grappled at each other and tried to deliver the nerve pinch, but being only young, this was a seemingly impossible task. Spock had the upper hand in terms of strategy, but Suvak was stronger and not emotionally compromised. However, Spock had ignited this attack, and so he was prepared.

The two vulcans were in full hand to hand combat, but were slipping due to the glossy surface of the bottom of the learning pit. The Vulcan boy who had been using the learning out at that time just stood there, amazed.

After some time, Spock and Suvak grew tired, and they both lay on their backs, panting heavily. Spock knew Suvak still had more insults prepared for the many days to come.

"Spock," Sarek's voice was a stern voice of reason which Spock surely felt he needed during this time. His father's grey hair shone out against the harsh red desert sky of Vulcan.

"Yes father, I know I have brought shame upon you and upon your name."

"Spock," Sarek looked at his son, "if I were human, then there would be no better way to describe my feelings for you than as being 'proud'. You have shown that logic and emotion can live in harmony. They both offer each other advantages."

"I do not understand, father."

"You will, someday. You will achieve great things and your are a blessing to both human and Vulcan cultures. Live long and prosper, Spock."

Spock knew that the customary human way of ending this conversation would be a 'hug' and deep inside, Spock felt he needed one, however, he was half Vulcan, "Peace and long life, father."

Sarek then left, leaving Spock to ponder and gather his thoughts.

After no more than a few minutes, Amanda Grayson entered. She walked round the room and placed herself right in front of her son.

"Mother?" Spock asked, somewhat startled by her sudden presence.

"Spock," her voice was calm and soothing, "do not worry. What those people are saying about you, your father... and me, they are not true."

Spock looked up, back into his mother's eyes. "I know, mother, I do not believe what they are saying. I know it is not true. I could not control myself. My entire body just filled with... emotion. I believe it is 'rage'.

"Yes, Spock. Rage and embarrassment and, "she paused, "love."

"Love?"

"Yes, Spock. I love you very much, and your father does too."

Spock wasn't quite sure what to say, so he stood there, in silence.

"Your father does have emotions. He can just control them."

"I know that, mother. I am just not sure what exactly made me feel as though I did today."

"You are a Vulcan. But, you are also a human. And being part human means you can either be gifted with such emotions or plagued by them. Your attitude will choose which path you take."

Spock listened carefully to these words. They were very... logical. He understood what she had meant. He held out his arms and she read the signal. They both went to embrace.

Almost as soon as they had let go of one another, Spock was already making his way to the door.

"Spock," his mother spoke, and he turned around to face her, "you are and always shall be, a child of two worlds."

Spock thought about these words thoroughly and considered carefully. Perhaps he should embrace his human heritage. He would.


End file.
